The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a semiconductor structure including compound semiconductor fins, and a method of manufacturing the same.
A finFET is field effect transistor including a channel located in a semiconductor fin having a height that is greater than a width. FinFETs employ vertical surfaces of semiconductor fins to effectively increase a device area without increasing the physical layout area of the device. Fin-based devices are compatible with fully depleted mode operation if the lateral width of the fin is thin enough. For these reasons, fin-based devices can be employed in advanced semiconductor chips to provide high performance devices.
Germanium-containing semiconductor materials and compound semiconductor materials provide distinct advantages in different aspects of device performance. However, formation of germanium-containing semiconductor fins and compound semiconductor fins on a silicon substrate has been a challenge because of large lattice mismatches of germanium and compound semiconductor materials with respect to silicon.